Behind Blue Eyes
by Kirjava Deamon
Summary: (Songfic to Behind Blue Eyes by The Who) She kept on drawing little people in the sand, they were the only she was aloud to love but they could never love her back...Nami. (complete)


**_Behind Blue Eyes_**

**__**

_By Kirjava Deamon_

**A/n: This takes place in AWL about Nami. Kaden is Jack, okay?**

_~`~_

Beautiful arches raised in the rode's dirt. Artistic patterns lay in the sand, the tool, a stick. Plucking a single crimson hair, she laid it on the outline of a carefully crafted person. Blue eyes hard and set.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

No one thought she cared for anything, they thought that was why she was shy but rude. She did _care _for things. She loved ancient history, things from the archeology site; she cared for her only friend, Kaden.   

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

Lies, they spewed from her mouth like river currents. One grew into another, feeding on each other until she couldn't breath. 

Her fist met her drawing, the girl with imaginary green eyes, Muffy. That was Kaden's bride. Not the crimson haired girl. That was fate against her, like in the past and to be in the future. Her heart had been played with, she let it unfreeze and she hated herself for that. She hated everyone else for letting her do that, she was stabbed.

And everyone hated her back. 

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

As a child she wanted to be an artist. She could draw and still could. It was her dreams that kept her in this village, her dreams that kept her living and her dreams which over-shadowed her conscience. That's why she was ambitious. 

_I have hours, only lonely  
M_y _love is vengeance_  
_That's never free _

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you _

She curled her knees close to her chest and breathed, her crimson strands flying into her face. She struggled to get up and only fell over from blindness, sliding down the hill near the Inner Inn, her home. 

"Damn," she muttered dusting off her shorts. 

"Look Kaden, Nami has fallen down the hill. Humpty Dumpy!" sang the appeared Muffy. Her baby, Michelle, was laughing as well on her hip. Kaden smiled to Muffy and shadowed his face when facing Nami. He wouldn't have done that before, when it was Nami who held his heart.

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through _

Her face turned again into the mask, blanking and un-loving. Like how she once was. She returned to drawing in the sand. Artistic swipes formed into people, all the time Kaden watched from her shoulder. 

_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool _

Her fists clenched, eyes watering up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head, crimson with gray, dirt clinging to her head from the fall. 

"What are you doing, Kaden?" she asked with a pretend smile. He didn't answer. 

"Hello, Kaden? Weren't we going to the forest to pick berries for Michelle?" called over Muffy, four meters away. Her face seemed annoyed, _why should she want me to be near her? No one ever does, _these sour thoughts crossed her mind.

They left but she didn't wander off, more and more drawings; more arches and more people, everyone she knew. She looked up to see many of the villagers glaring at her as they passed the main street. _If  only__, if only they weren't so hate filleld._

_If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat _

Kaden. He'd cover her in his arms when she was scared. When she was cold or when she just wanted hope. Their silent world was shattered, no use.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

_Please remember me, please. _Later that day, she was gone.

_Please remember me, me blue eyes._


End file.
